


Gut Instinct

by DeedeeWrites



Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Side Story, smoker is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedeeWrites/pseuds/DeedeeWrites
Summary: Smoker knows a pirate when he sees one –no matter what's written in the coat he's wearing.orA spin-off/prequel following Smoker's relationship with Luffy through his evolution from a decorated marine officer to a man on death row.
Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707700
Comments: 93
Kudos: 232





	1. Loguetown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> this story is a completed spin-off/low-key prequel to my main OP fic 'Who We Were Meant To Be.' It's already written and it updates alongside WWW -be sure to always keep up with that one first! 
> 
> It follows Smoker's relationship with Luffy, from the moment they met, to Marineford, to a small epilogue that shows where he ends up after the Paramount War. 
> 
> It makes very little sense without reading WWW.
> 
> This is probably my favorite story from the WWW Universe, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.
> 
> Enjoy.

If someone asks Smoker how Monkey D. Luffy convinced him to leave a post Smoker had hold on to for years, for which he had rejected several promotions to keep and then abandoned in a day to go to the Grand Line… he'd answer that it's no one's business but his own.

If that someone was to be a person he respected or appreciated, he might say that it's not something one can put into words unless they've met the stupid idiot themselves.

The truth is that, Smoker always knew – from the moment that he set eyes on him – that Monkey D. Luffy was going to be a pirate.

Despite his lineage, his spotless record, his many accomplishment, his fame and his fierce sense of Justice… that man wasn't meant to follow the rules, much less enforce them. The thought hits Smoker without base or reason, but it's from a well-cultivated understanding of piracy born from years in service, and Smoker has never been wrong. He was there when the Great Age of Piracy was born and he thinks it left him an impression, a sliver of understanding that his fellow marines of the Absolute Justice regimen cannot _see_.

So, when he sees this not-yet pirate, dressed in a marine officer's coat, Smoker knows that wherever he goes, mayhem would follow. Smoker's sense of justice doesn't allow for a pirate to play marine. Monkey D. Luffy would slip and Smoker would be there to catch him. He would never admit his suspicions or conclusions to anyone, not even after the Pramount War –but to himself, he's always felt a little bitter about just how right his gut was.

* * *

Smoker first hears about Monkey D. Luffy when his subordinates notify him about a disturbance on the center plaza as he's patrolling the streets of Loguetown. Smoker is purposely going at half his usual speed because he knows they're HQ marines visiting, and the less time he needs to put a nice face the better. He's been the Captain of Loguetown a long time, and he's not appreciative of the way HQ marines tend to turn their noses up at him. Contrary to cocky pirates, Smoker's not allowed to beat the crap out of them.

His den-den mushi narrates that there is man on the scaffold and when Smoker takes a couple of back alley shortcuts and sees it for himself, the officer coat he's wearing is the first thing to catch his eye. The man has one hand raised towards his head, fingers barely grazing a head full of unruly black hair. The man is looking out over the concerned citizens with a presence that Smoker has only seen once before. He's sure he must have it wrong but, the man's not _admiring the view, is he?_ From atop the platform he smiles, and the more Smoker studies him, the younger he seems.

Despite that, the resemblance that strikes Smoker is uncanny. He gets closer.

"What do you think you're doing… officer?" He adds the title just in case, curving his belligerent tone, but it burns in his mouth all the same. It'll be a cold day in hell when _Smoker's_ marines are breaking the law so openly, but… if this man really is a marine, then he's clearly from the HQ ship that's returning to the Gran Line. The man startles out of his reverie, and takes a moment to turn down to look at Smoker, his grin intensifies.

"Hi!" He yells and then he's next to him, having jumped 20 feet effortlessly and without consequence. Smoker keeps the surprise off his face as best as he can. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you?" _No rank?_ Smoker thinks. Unusual, but from up close there's definitely no mistake that the man is a marine officer.

"I'm Captain Smoker, in charge of the marine base here in Loguetown." He answers gruffly, a little off balance by the man's friendliness. "Climbing the scaffold is against the law, what were you doing?"

"Ehhh? Against the law? Really? Pfft. I had noooo idea." The pan pursues his lips and looks to the side in the worst attempt at lying Smoker's ever seen, and now he knows this is one of those weirdos who can only be a marine in the Grand Line where rampant ridiculousness is not only accepted but expected.

"You're a terrible liar." He deadpans, and the man pouts in response.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He immediately confesses.

"Are you stupid?"

"Hey! No, I was just…" At this the man's eyes sober a little, a hand coming up to graze against a tattoo of a circlet around his neck, the ink is a non-reflective obsidian black. It catches his attention, but he knows it'd be rude to stare. Luffy meets his eyes with solemnity. "I wanted to see, what the last thing the King of Pirates saw was." Then his expression turns sheepish. "Could you, eh, not… tell my Gramps? Please?" This request throws Smoker for a loop.

"Your 'gramps'?" The other man's nodding quickly.

"Yeah, he's going to be at the base, and well… he's not really fond of the Pirate King, y'know?" Smoker thinks that a certainly level of disdain for Gol D. Roger is basically a requirement to be a marine, but he just goes along with it. He doesn't even know this idiot's –Luffy's– grandfather and who cares?

"Right."

"Hey Smokey–"

"It's Captain Smoker."

"–are you going towards the base?" The man steamrolls right through the correction.

"After I finish my patrol." He eyes the other as he shuffles, smiling brightly.

"That's great 'cause I'm totally lost, shishishishi!" Smoker has the sudden urge to facepalm. "Don't worry, I'll go with you so that you can finish your thing."

No one has ever made his job sound so much like a hobby, are patrols nonexistent in Marine HQ? Somehow, Smoker's sure it's got more to do with the individual than his precedence. He wants to say no, but fails to come up with a valid reason. What's the other marine supposed to do, anyway? Wander around until he finds the base? Smoker sighs.

"Come with me."

* * *

After leaving the plaza, it takes no more than 5 minutes for Smoker to witness exactly _why_ Luffy is lost in the first place, and that is because he has the attention span and curiosity of _child_. He wants to see everything and try anything and talk to anyone, it's almost like they're playing a game. Smoker's goal is to keep the idiot going in the right direction and Luffy's is to go in literally _any other direction possible._

In the commotion of trying to keep a hand on his fellow marine a small girl bumps into him, and Smoker resists the urge to wince when he feels sticky wetness in his pant leg. Luffy laughs loudly, but Smoker can see the little girl is terrified. Sadly, he's aware what his face looks like and the effects it has on unsuspecting children. He ignores Luffy and kneels.

"I'm really sorry." She whimpers, and Smoker shakes his head.

"I didn't see where I was going, _I'm_ sorry." He emphasizes, pulling out some change. "Get yourself another one?" The girl is blooming in happiness and gifts him a gaping smile.

"Thank you, sir marine!" She departs, skipping back towards the ice cream store. When he stands, he feels Luffy's curious gaze on him, it's heavy and approving and Smoker doesn't like the glint in the other man's eye.

"You're a good guy, Smokey, you should come with me to the Grand Line!"

And because Smoker knows a pirate when he sees one, and _someone_ needs to keep this guy in check, Smoker does.

* * *

Smoker's commanding officer is an idiot.

Everything since they'd left Loguetown had been in the crazy pole of ridiculous and Smoker's not sure _how_ he's been dragged into the pace of the most unorthodox marines he's ever had the displeasure of meeting. The only upside is that Tashigi – who was definitely crushing over Luffy's squad's swordsman – has decided to come along and therefore, Smoker isn't the only one suffering.

The first surprise turns out to be that Luffy's 'gramps' is marine hero, Garp the Fist. Then, it turns out that Luffy isn't only his fellow marine officer but, as a commodore, he is Smoker's _superior. '_ He got promoted this week,' Garp had explained.

While sailing to the Grand Line, as the small inner crew gathered on deck to meet the two new marines, Tashigi asks how their travels had gone before Loguetown. Smoker hears from Nami that in the few weeks the marine battleship toured the East Blue, Luffy has saved a town by arresting former Roger Pirate Buggy the Clown, prevented an invasion to a small town by previously thought dead pirate Kuro of a Thousand Plans, and taken out Arlong's fishman tyranny in some far-off islands. Simultaneously, the young commodore and his crew uncovered not one, but two instances of marine corruption.

None of the crew members, except for the two unnamed helmsmen - who seem perfectly content to keep their superior's shenanigans as far away from themselves as possible - are originally from the Marine Headquarters. Rather, they'd all been recruited in the East Blue. When Smoker asks what they'd been doing before becoming marines, the answers given are alarmingly vague. Other than Roronoa, who Smoker has heard of, and Sanji, who worked at the Baratie, the other 3 crew members are complete unknowns.

Smoker looks at his commanding officer, who is precariously sitting in the sheep's head of the vessel they were using –another incongruity. While the Vice-Admiral and the rest of Luffy's ground crew were entering the Grand Line like reasonable marines via the Calm Belt heading straight for the HQ, Luffy had refused to part with a 'thank-you' present from someone named Kaya. The present in question is a ship, a caravel named the _Going Merry._ The only issue is that, as a non-marine standard vessel, the caravel cannot cross the Calm Belt. Therefore, they are forced to navigate the Grand Line the old-fashioned way until the Ship can be properly outfitted when they reach the HQ, currenly halfway across the world.

"Is that allowed?" Tashigi had asked, frowning. Smoker doesn't miss that both Nami, Coby and Ussop –the marines present for the conversation all look away immediately, as if busying themselves with something else.

"…There are no rules _against it."_ Ussop says evasively, idly petting the railings of the ship. Smoker pinches his nose.

"That's a common thing with you guys, isn't it?" Tashigi says accusingly, but in this, they are right. There are no rules forbidding marines of offering their personal vessels for service, probably because no one thought such a rule was needed. The marines were going to regret not having written down a lot of 'common sense' regulations, Smoker can tell.

_My grandson's a bit of a handful, you sure you wanna sail with him, Captain?_

A _splash_ is heard and even before Nami's yell of "Zoro!", the swordsman, who'd been previously snoozing somewhere farther off deck, is already soaring over the railing down to sea. It takes Smoker a second to realize that Luffy had indeed fallen into the water. How had this man become a Commodore of the navy?

"Luffy's just a magnet for really odd trouble that often requires a lot of Justice to get rid off." It's Coby, the smallest, meekest marine Smoker has ever lay eyes on, who answers him. Smoker realizes he'd spouted his thought out loud. Coby flinches slightly when Smoker's attention focuses on him. The boy seems to shrink into himself a little, but he smiles at Smoker with some kind of odd wisdom in his eyes. "I used to think he was crazy, too."

"He _is_ crazy." Ussop refutes, watching as Roronoa carries a laughing captain on deck, where he proceeds to shake himself like a wet dog, thank the green-haired man and sit himself in the exact same spot he fell off from before. At the lack of reaction this irrational behavior causes, Smoker is resigned to the idea that Luffy falling overboard is a reoccurring event. Roronoa barely gives off a grunt before immediately going back to his nap.

Smoker hadn't believed what Coby said then. Yet, shortly after reverse mountain, when they've been eaten by a whale, he sees the Commodore stop some whale hunters that turn out to be illegal bounty hunters from which one, is an undercover princess from a nation subjugated in tyranny by a government-approved pirate... and he starts to see it.


	2. Drum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to wait two days.
> 
> *sigh* 
> 
> oh well.

Smoker was born on the same island as the Pirate King, he knows trouble when he sees it and riots (both the common disturbances and the more challenging people with such a description) never make him hesitate. But, Monkey D. Luffy is an absolute force of nature with absolutely no self-preservation ability and walking a path arranged by the gods themselves. This Smoker decides _before_ they get to Alabasta.

His theory about Luffy's allegiances strengthen when they meet the giants in Little Garden. Originally, he'd intended to stay on the ship, no need to go 'exploring' as the Commodore seemed eager to do. In fact, the thought of being without Luffy and his constant _sunniness_ and _good disposition_ for a few hours seemed refreshing. As he stays behind on the ship though, he realizes that the whole point of coming on this thrice-damned journey is to _observe_ the idiot. Smoker, who's realizing that the _Merry_ is actually a very peaceful ship doesn't really want to go look for the misc- the Commodore. Eventually though, he does venture out in search of the squad. Thankfully so to, as he's able to avoid Roronoa _cutting off his legs._

(Smoker is silently impressed by the sheer determination, but it doesn't stop him, or Tashigi who'd been trapped right next to him, from pondering –not for the first time– _what is wrong with these people?)_

He doesn't recognize the wanted pirates until after they've left, and he rounds on Luffy when the realization downs on him like a ton of bricks. Luffy's response ('whaaaat? They're wanted pirates? I had nooo idea!') is startling similar and just as woeful as his attempt at lying when they'd first met, except this time it is the cook who slaps him upside the head and calls his bluff. Smoker's completely shocked when the man seems more concerned about Luffy's proficiency at lying rather than the lying itself.

The truth is though, that engaged in battle as they are, those pirates aren't commanding or hurting anyone and they are behind them anyway, so Smoker doesn't say much more on the subject. He does have to dodge Tashigi's questionings for days. The thing is that the Ensign has very valid questions, and Smoker doesn't feel very confident in his answers. Then it doesn't matter because Nami falls ill.

On his way to liberate a kingdom, coming from having liberated an island, Luffy _accidentally_ and _without really meaning to_ spearheads the rebranding of _another kingdom._ So that his new friend, a _reindeer_ that's actually a _doctor_ who wants to be a _pirate_ may join his crew, which was then transformed to 'joining the marines' (as if that part is somehow secondary).

Smoker sees him beat the former king.

( _Is that even legal?_ Tashigi asks, and _why_ she's still bothering Smoker's not sure.

 _We can always say we didn't know who he was and were just protecting the people, I mean he did try to take a bite out of someone._ Nami shrugs.

Smoker thinks the woman is much too blasé about it. Technically the only legally responsible party in their group is their commanding officer and Nami seems like a person who'd be very aware of that.)

The reindeer's Jolly Roger burns though, and Luffy might talk about how material things don't matter, but Smoker catches the burning hatred in his eyes as he does and the heartfelt apology he offers the reindeer later. There's something in the way his hand reaches for his head as he says it, a movement that Smoker has been noticing more and more, that doesn't ring as true with his conviction. A marine mourning a Jolly Roger, Smoker didn't think he'd see the day.

Somehow, the reindeer joins anyways and Smoker has the absolute pleasure of listening in on the call Luffy makes to the Fleet Admiral to report.

"Seagull-guy!" Luffy greets, Smoker slaps him upside the head. After helping him fight in Drum and seeing the dynamics, he's catching on to the general trend of not letting Luffy act like too much of an idiot (commanding officer or not).

"You damn brat! What did you do now?" Smoker chokes because Luffy's lack of decorum is sadly expected, but the marine's boss? He keeps coughing up the smoke from his cigar. _That's_ the fleet admiral? "…Is there someone with you?" Luffy's eyes are alight in mischief when he looks at Smoker, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary and winking at his subirdinate as if they are sharing some type of private joke.

"Yes! I recruited a marine, remember when you told me to do that?"

"…I do." He sounds like he regrets it already, too. Smoker knows that feeling. He thinks the Fleet Admiral, someone who Smoker has never even _seen,_ is probably a reasonable man and that what he's seeing is only the results of prolonged exposure to his commanding officer's impossible nature. "Who is it?"

"It's Captain Smoker, Fleet Admiral." He jumps in before Luffy can mispronounce his name.

"From Loguetown, right?" The den-den mushi must convey some of Smoker's surprise because the Fleet Admiral continues. "Not a lot of marines receive invitations for a promotion to HQ, even fewer reject it." Smoker stiffens, but the man doesn't sound angry or bothered, just exposing his reasoning for being clear who a Captain from the East Blue is. "Can I ask you what finally convinced you to join us in the Line?"

Well, the marine can obviously not say he suspects his commanding officer to be a traitor to the law, or that he's possibly a potential pirate so instead he just says:

"The Commodore is persuasive." It rings truer than he means to, and apparently the Fleet Admiral agrees because he only gives a long sigh.

"Well, Commodore, what _did you do?_ You never call with any good news."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Smoker scoffs, but manages to keep it quiet. He might be harsh, but getting Luffy in trouble with higher-up's is a dick move –and Smoker doesn't think he deserves it anyways. He's seen the people of the Drum Kingdom, he's glad the marine that arrived there is someone with the courage -or perhaps the stupidity- to not care about royalty but about people. "I'm just calling to inform you that I have a new recruit."

"Another one?"

"Well, we also got Tashigi from Loguetown, but she was already a marine as well. This one's new."

"Is there anything… off about this one?" The question cements the idea in Smoker's head that the unknown factors in Luffy's crew are purposefully deflective about their pasts, which supports the idea that _something_ just doesn't make sense when it comes to Monkey D. Luffy being a marine officer.

"He's a doctor!" Luffy cheerfully replies.

"That's… not bad."

"And a reindeer." Smoker's glad Luffy says it because if not, he'd feel obligated too.

"A reindeer doctor?" He repeats and apparently that's as far as the Fleet Admiral is willing to let the conversation go. "Luffy, just… just get Coby on the transponder, would you? And please, for god's sake, don't do anything stupid on your way back." _The chore boy?_ He sounds tired and resigned, but his voice carries steel when he adds. "You know the consequences." Smoker is intrigued when Luffy's back straightens, but no further hints about what the Fleet Admiral's might mean are.

"Right, Seagull-guy." The Commodore says, but this time there is no smile on his face as he mocks the highest-ranked man in the navy. The other answers with another long sigh. When Luffy motions to leave, Coby is outside the door as if he'd been waiting to be summoned. Smoker notices the stack of papers the pink-haired boy carries. Among them, Smoker spies his own transfer papers, a recruitment sign-up sheet and what appears to be reports. _So this is how paperwork gets done around here._ He'd wondered, seeing as he's never seen anyone else on the crew do anything resembling proper procedure. He turns to follow after Luffy when the den-den mushi calls his name.

"Captain Smoker." The voice is heavy with command and Coby eyes the snail warily. "I expect a detailed report on your travel to this base." Coby's eyes switch between the transponder and Smoker himself, and for a moment he's stunned. _Was he just order to spy on his superior officer?_ If Coby's wide eyes are anything to go by, then he's just as shock. The boy is biting his lip in worry and staring at Smoker with anxiety. Just what is happening here, really?

"As you wish, sir." The captain has been a soldier for a long time, and he knows an order when he hears one.

"Thank you, now, Coby, are you there?"

"I-I-I am, Fleet Admiral." The pink-haired man takes some time to recover, but when Smoker's at the door he is deeply in conversation with the navy's most powerful man.

The conversation is the tip of the iceberg.


	3. Alabasta

Smoker's absolutely favorite part about Alabasta is that it ends with him getting promoted and therefore able to be make a beeline to HQ to pick up a crew and a ship, hopefully in an attempt to go back to living a _reasonable_ marine's life. He doesn't want to deal with Monkey D. Luffy's particular brand of extravaganza ever again. (Regardless of how effective it is apparently.)

When they'd arrived, the Commodore immediately gets lost. A thing Smoker is aware Luffy can do, having met him in Loguetown. As the crew spreads to resupply, Smoker is attracted by a commotion at a nearby restaurant, specially when he overhears someone stating that a man has died. Smoker's approaching him when the man, who had a second ago being face-planted in his food plate, suddenly reanimates, blinks around him, shrugs and continues eating.

Occasionally, Smoker has seen Luffy do this, so he's not surprised, contrary to the many people around him who are falling over in shock. The bartender looks particularly surprised, wringing his hands anxiously. The man turns around to look at the source of the commotion and that's when he and Smoker cross eyes. It takes him a beat.

"You're a long way from the New World, Portgas." He says, making time to take his jute out of his back, but the pirate is already speeding away. They clash on the street, where Smoker meets the fire with his smoke head on. It's been awhile since he's really been able to stretch like this, with the streets empty because of the disruption, and against an opponent who punches back.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Fire Fist tries to defend, but Smoker is undeterred.

"That's not what your bounty says!" He grumbles out, losing one of his cigars as a fiery knuckle clips his cheek. He's just getting exited –almost landing a solid hit on Portgas' face– when a familiar presence comes in.

"Smoker, what are you _doing?"_ The tone is so cold and flat, Smoker actually has to jump back and look through the fog to make sure the man coming towards them _is_ the Commodore. His face appears, smoke clearing as Smoker softens his stance, but it takes a couple of seconds before even a ghost of a smile graces his lips. The marine lands his eyes on Smoker, barely sparing Fire Fist a glance, his tone recovers some of his telltale childishness, but Smoker has spent enough time with him to know the other man is tense. Across from them, Fire Fist seems frozen where he stands. "We're supposed to be _sneaky."_ Smoker's hair rises on the nape of his beck, years of experience warning him that something foul's at play.

"Commodore." He acknowledges. Jute still on the offensive, if Fire Fist _moves…_

"Luffy!" The man exclaims and _that_ definitely Smoker isn't expecting. Is this the moment when his commanding officer shows his true colors? Can Smoker fight them both? He's never seen the Commodore fight, but he also doesn't think he'd be where he is if he didn't know how to protect himself in the Grand Line. Of all the things he's thought about his commanding officer, that he doesn't deserve his rank has never crossed his mind and he's not sure if it's Luffy or the Marine System he trusts.

Luffy on his own part turns around, and the air around him turns chilly. Smoker is tempted, irrationally and temporarily, with the urge to take a step back. The commodore reminds him of the first time Smoker saw him, overlooking the plaza from the Pirate King's execution platform. The resemblance of sleeping danger and no regrets strikes him again but there's no smile now to soften the blow.

"Luffy." The pirate calls again, surer this time. Looking at Luffy like he knows him, but can't recognize him. Eyes trailing over his form as if he's missing _something_ and then he finally seems to process the long white coat. Smoker watches him mouth the kanji, lips moving in the shape of 'Justice'. Then, like the fire that lends him its name, he's raging. "You joined the _marines?"_ Somehow he makes it sound like the highest betrayal, spitting the word as if it burns in his mouth. Perhaps, Smoker thinks, for a man like him, it is.

"We're trying to keep a low profile, so you have been spared further attention today. Leave." Smoker turns in absolute surprise; they're doing _what?_ He's ready to argue, commanding officer be damn, but there's something in Luffy's eyes that stops him. (It's not fear, if anything Smoker thinks it is the vivid, gut-wrenching pain.)

"Don't you dare dismiss me, you little shit! What happened? Why are you in the marines? Did Gramps force you to join, Luffy? I'm going to beat the shit outta him next time I see him." The pirate's raving and Smoker has never felt this out of his depth, and he's felt plenty exposed since he's been sailing with Commodore Luffy.

(Was he referring to Garp?!)

"This is your last warning." The expression in Portgas' face is something Smoker has never seen in a pirate before and he's glad for that, the man looks _devastated._ He bites his lip stubbornly, hands lighting on fire, but making no further move to attack.

"Where's your straw hat?"

"I'm working, you are not the target today. Be on your way or turn yourself in to be arrested." Smoker would've never imagined Luffy's voice could sound like that _._ Portgas seems to find it just as disquieting, because his face keeps searching for something in the Commodore that Smoker can see is not there. What is the pirate looking for? Cheer? Forgiveness? Recognition? He'd talked about 'Gramps' so Smoker assumes their connection comes from the Vice-Admiral –which is a fact that creates more questions than answers.

"Luffy, what is happening… why did… you… how can you…" It's like there are a thounsand thoughts slamming in his mind and the pirate just can't choose just one to give voice too, but in seconds his frown settles. "I'm your–!"

"I don't associate myself with pirates!" The commodore snaps, showing his back to the pirate as he turns, and it's the first inkling of emotion ever since he bursted into the fight scene. His eyes are wide and wild as he looks in Smoker's direction, unseeing. It takes Smoker all of the moment to recognize that the younger man, whom Smoker has seen tame Sea Kings as pets, is _scared._ Luffy's eyes are terrified, but he squares his shoulder and faces Portgas anyways. The commodore keeps his voice more levelled when he continues. "Now, leave." Portgas' expression is something so intimate and vulnerable, Smoker tries to read the truth of the matter from their faces, but both men prove equally unreadable. Just what is he being witness to right now? The moment shatter as the pirate turns on his heel to leave, not before throwing out a parting comment.

"You're a disgrace to Sabo's memory." The words are poisonous, heated and hate-filled and contrary to the jogging pirate who's long turned away from them, Smoker doesn't miss the body-wide _flinch_ that strikes his commanding officer. He prepares to go after Ace, no way in hell is he letting go of Whitebeard's Second Division commander on a superior's whim.

"You're not going anywhere." His limbs spasm, and the hairs on his nape stand on end once more. _Something just happened,_ Smoker can feel it, but he doesn't know what it is exactly, it does leave him rooted to the spot.

"Why are we letting a 500 million berry pirate slip away unharmed?" He questions brusquely, unhappy and taking steps as if just to be sure that he can –for a moment there, Smoker had his doubts.

"We have bigger fish to fry." Luffy tells him, stretching a smile that has no cheer in it. Smoker grows more frustrated.

"I don't think…"

"Smoker." Luffy says, serious once more and Smoker's back straightens involuntarily by the use of his correct name in such a harsh tone of voice. "It's an order."

Never in his life did Smoker think Monkey D. Luffy would pull _rank_ on him. This is a man who is regularly directed and scolded by his _navigator_ , a swindler of a woman who has barely a lick of marine training. The commodore doesn't care about Smoker's preconceptions, though.

"You know, commodore," he's not sure what pushes him to say it, "I know a pirate when I see one."

It's not really a threat until Smoker hears it out loud, but he refuses to take it back. It's true, he _knows_ it's true, and he's sure Luffy is also aware of it. If he gets punished for insubordination, so be it, it wouldn't be the first time. The commodore is looking at him quizzically.

"What are you _talking about?_ Shishishishi!" The man laughs, the tension bleeding out of the street at his smile. "Smokey, _everyone_ knows Ac– _Fire Fist_ is a pirate. Are you feeling okay?"

 _Of course_ the subtlety escapes the commodore. Smoker isn't sure if he's angry or relieved.

(He doesn't miss that Fire Fist and Luffy are, or at least were, on a first name basis.)

"Do you know Fire Fist personally?"

"I don't associate with any pirates." He tells him, and Smoker thinks Luffy might not be that bad at lying at all, because he doesn't get much more than that. The man hides out in the bowls of the _Merry_ for the rest of the day, only being coaxed out by food. When Smoker sees him, gobbling down rations like he's been starved, the man tries to steal food off his plate as usual and acts like nothing happened, all smiles and demands for dessert.

Smoker tries asking Coby, who, as the most reasonable of the bunch, Smoker thinks can intimidate easier. Roronoa, who is apparenly always everywhere _except_ where he needs to be, overhears him and the threat about asking about 'Fire Fist' Ace has no shred of subtlety in it. Not that Smoker can be easily cowed. Soon after though, Luffy almost dies for him and saves a country, and it doesn't matter anymore. Smoker's been a marine a long time. Long enough to know there's just some things he doesn't need to know.

(That thought would haunt him for a long time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to not update two days in a row, i really did


	4. Alabasta III

They've been touring together for a little over two months. Smoker has seen Luffy bleed and burn and be knocked down countless of times. He's seen him captured and vulnerable, and every shade in between because Luffy cannot hide what he thinks or how he feels. (How Smoker thought that Luffy could ever play the marines is beyond him, giving him more credit than he deserved and at the same time less.)

Luffy's too dumb, too _honest_ to ever be anything else than what he seems. (What an infuriating man.)

Smoker knows Luffy's a marine because that's what Luffy does. As flexible or outrageous as he is, Luffy's never skirted his duty –regardless of how much whining there is when he needs to sit on his desk to do some paperwork, never ignored an order –no matter how dark his frown looks when his views on justice are sullied, never abandoned his comrades or turned away from someone in need.

(If there's something within Luffy that calls out for something else… well, it seems to be out of his reach for reasons Smoker's not confident he can guess.)

In Alabasta, his devil's luck isn't enough. Things go sideways fast.

Smoker had been reaching for the handcuffs, he'd been exhausted from fighting Baroque Works and trying to keep the order between the hostile factions, without mentioning that the squad has been running around without rest for 2 whole days. (Excuses the lot of them for not _being better.)_ The captain has ( _irresponsibly_ ) assumed Crocodile is done for. He'd caught very little of the fight between the Warlord and Luffy, but the difference in skill was palpable. Logya or not, Luffy is clearly the superior fighter. His punches ring true, and carry no hesitation; something Smoker's going to have to ask about.

Smoker should've known better; _he should've checked,_ but when he reaches for the handcuffs it takes a second. He blinks and it's like being sucker punched when it snaps on his own wrist, all the air in his lungs freezing. He bites down on his cigars, eyes wide and mind whirring trying to piece together as fast as possible what happened and where the threat is, something catches him on the center of the chest and sends him stumbling back.

Luffy had been a couple of steps behind him, cheering up Vivi who was crying, despite being all banged up. The first thing Smoker sees clearly is his smile, then it's the blood seeping through his white shirt, then it's the golden hook protruding from his chest. Zoro lets him go, and Smoker –still dizzy from sea stone and bone-deep weariness and perhaps even some shock– understands that the the swordsman must've caught him before when Luffy pushed him away. Crocodile is lifting Luffy into the air, the young man's face twisting in agony, hands reaching for the wound, but not quiet touching the hook.

"Luffy!" Vivi's screaming behind him chills everyone around them, rebels and soldiers gasping and screaming. Smoker barely has enough sense of mind to throw an arm out to stop the princess from running towards him. There's a roar ahead and Zoro's there, black sword gleaming in blood and stabbing Crocodile in the gut. (He'd sliced himself to drenched the blade in blood.) From where he's standing Smoker cannot catch the expression as the man collapses, Zoro is quick to catch Luffy's body as he falls.

* * *

On a day where Smoker sits at the bedside of Luffy he's trying to understand how he allowed for his commanding officer to take a blow meant for him. The younger man settles his gaze upon his subordinate and it's as if he can read Smoker's guilt and doubt on his face as Luffy calls him Nakama. The commodore is laying on a bed in the Palace; pale, sweaty and wrapped-up in enough bandages to be confused with a mummy. His eyes are just as determined as they were when he enjoyed a bird eye view of Loguetown (if not as clear).

Smoker has been a soldier all his life, ever since he joined the navy at 14, but he doesn't think anyone has ever taken a blow meant for him –not that he thinks there's not a couple people who _would,_ but no one's ever _had to,_ and as he rose through the ranks his colleagues stopped thinking Smoker _needed them to._

And yet, here they are and Luffy…

Luffy's _dying._

A part of Smoker can't quiet believe it.

The wound is bad, but it's the poison that keeps Chopper (and everyone else) awake.

* * *

Four days later, Luffy is barely stable, barely conscious, and running a worrisome fever. His doctor and the royal medical team have locked themselves in desperation trying to find something that will stop the poison. They've scrapped together some limited success in trying to slow the toxin down, but Luffy's every breath is nothing less than a miracle.

"Don't worry so much Smokey… it's going to be okay, _hah."_ Smoker's learning a lot from being on duty watching his commanding officer, for example that he can be quiet. He wants to say something in reply, because he's sure Luffy is saying so more for Smoker's benefit than his (and he's still a terrible liar), but he can only frown in the direction of his superior. He's unmoved in his vigil, regardless of how useless it may prove to be.

Roronoa, in a show of sympathy Smoker would've thought him incapable of, has used his brand-new promotion to take over all clean-up administrative duties letting Smoker guard Luffy's room. His conscience would be appeased with nothing else, as unsatisfying as it remains regardless.

"Luffy…" Chopper has been checking up on him, changing bandages and eliciting barely a response from the younger man. Luffy's eyes, already dropping in exhaustion, land on the doctor.

"I'll be okay, Chopper. I trust you with my life, shishishi…" His voice is soft as he falls asleep, ignorant to the weight he'd just laid on the shoulders of a too-soft child. The little reindeer quickly wipes away his tears, looking at Smoker and swallowing his snot. He gives the officer a determined nod. It is fitting and idly curious how attach the doctor is to a man he didn't know a month ago. His little back is ramrod straight as he leaves, carrying a weight no one could envy on his shoulders.

Everyone who has been through this room has cried, Smoker notes, except the man who's dying.

* * *

Tashigi spends an afternoon with him as Luffy snoozes away, breath wet and ragged, echoing a dwindling will to live.

"Mister Smoker." Her voice, too delicate for a marine in the Grand Line still, drifts across the room. Smoker's tempted to ignore her, gaze burrowed on the ball of blankets on the bed. Instead, a grunt that might be interpreted as permission to continue leaves him. "There's something about these marines, isn't it?" She phrases it like a question but her eyes aren't really asking. Smoker grunts again, himself unaware whether he's shushing her or prompting her. 'Fire Fist' and Roronoa are at the forefront of his mind.

_Stay out of Luffy's business._

"I'm glad we could sail with them." She sighs. "I've learned a lot, but… I'm also glad we're parting ways. I don't think I could do what they do." She's fisting and un-fisting her palms in her lap, mesmerized in the movement. As she continues, the unease clinging to her words paints them an ill-kept secret. "Risk everything to do what's right, despite what… other people think."

Smoker's sure that by 'other people' Tashigi means the law. Particularly, the way that Luffy and his squad dance around it, balancing on a very thin edge. Smoker thinks about the Fleet Admiral's requested report, _thin edge_ is too mild a word really. The newly promoted commodore feels like the Fleet Admiral is _looking_ to arrest Luffy.

_You know the consequences._

Hadn't he said something like that? Smoker has ran that conversation through his mind dozens of times and there's something that he's missing. The interaction had seemed jovial enough but it'd felt like Luffy really is a criminal protraying himself to be an officer by the way the Fleet Admiral spoke to him; waiting for Luffy to mess up, expecting it.

_Is there anything... off about this one?_

Smoker loses a lot of respect for himself when he realizes he understands Tashigi's words intimately. Would he throw away everything to do the right thing? Would he have helped Drum Kingdom get rid of Wapol if Luffy hadn't been there to take the possible blame? Smoker believes in Justice, but he's never thought of Justice as perfect or infallible. Keeping his career allows him to do more than being in a cell ever will. Luffy is a do-all, but Smoker isn't naïve enough to think he can single-handedly fix the world.

He grunts again and Tashigi lets him be.

* * *

Luffy's worst the next day and the next day and the next day.

On the seventh day since Alabasta's liberation and Luffy's poisoning, Miss All Sunday arrives. Or -more accurately- sneaks in with no one the wiser. The woman is cunning and difficult to trust, specially when her real identity is revealed. If trusting a former enemy is hard, trusting 'Devil Child' Nico Robin is exponentially more difficult; but she has the antidote and they don't really have much of a choice they way Smoker sees it.

He has never seen Luffy's squad fall into such disarray since he's known them, their worry is evident but primarily, it is divisive. Zoro takes the decision, ending the chaos and disruption that had formed amongst the group. His words as sharp as swing of his blades.

"He's dying anyway."

Luffy hasn't woken up in days and the harshness of the statement is a whip no one had been prepared to crack. Even the ever smiling Nico Robin seems a little taken aback by such a cold assessment. Smoker refuses to acknowledge that he's having trouble getting air into his lungs. The swordsman starts prompting her into the room, sword in hand. "Try anything funny and I'll get you acquainted with your insides." Then, in a softer voice. "Come on, Chopper."

A good marine should arrest her; any other marine _would_ arrest her. Luffy's crew looks like their duty is the farthest thing from their minds.

The gambles pays off and Luffy wakes up.

Still, no one makes a move on the wanted woman. Luffy proceeds to invite her to his crew, _this_ does bring forth reactions.

Coby's in hysterics, and Nami's wary. Usopp and Chopper cling to eachother, terrified, while a heart-eyed Sanji dances delighted. Zoro gapes, takes one look into his captain's eyes and resigns himself to their newest crew member. No one is more surprised than Nico Robin herself –except maybe Tashigi. A weight sinks in Smoker's stomach. The call with the Fleet Admiral is still branded in his memory, writing that report just got a lot harder.

* * *

When Luffy's well enough to travel, he's in a hurry to fix his newest crew member's wanted status. The Going Merry though, is showing trouble and cannot make the hurried trip to HQ. The recently promoted marine catches a ride with Smoker, who's on a straight path to pick up his new squad at HQ. Even without Devil Child's _situation_ , Luffy needs to be present for his promotion, ascending to Rear-Admiral –the highest rung of the marines– requires a formal celebratory party. He promises to meet his crew in Water 7 where they'll be looking for a shipwright once he 'gets Robin to join', bringing only Coby along for the ride.

When Smoker sees Luffy take Robin up to Marine Headquarters, he's sure that it's the last time he'll be seeing the archeologist. The woman is a good conversation, a much needed sensibility and peace in Luffy's ever growing crew of mischief but there is just not evading her long history of crime.

When he watches her stand with Luffy at his promotion party, surrounded by the highest echelons of the marines and being spared barely a glance, Smoker catches Coby's smiling at his expression. It seems to mock him. Luffy looks displeased though, which puzzles him.

He watches Robin's expression as she drifts along the party, the look of a woman trapped in a surreal world, many marines are eyeing her warily but none make a move. They become specially discreet when Vice-Admiral Garp greets her with good spirits. He thanks her for saving Luffy's life and then apologizes in advance for having to deal with Luffy. She stays wary but her smiles seems sincere.

"Mister Smoker," Tashigi calls his attention a while later, "Admiral Akainu is going to talk to Luffy." Despite his companions attempts at cheering him up, Smoker can tell Luffy's displeased about something. Some of it lifts though, when Akainu reaches the group. Robin pales considerably, and Coby very discreetly hides behind Luffy -the Admiral ignores both of them. The Rear-Admiral himself though blooms under the attention, his grin reaching his eyes for the first time in the evening evening.

"Sensei!" Luffy yells, and Smoker allows himself to share an incredulous look with Tashigi. It's strange seeing Akainu breach into their little bubble of influence to talk to Luffy. Smoker doesn't know much about the Admiral, but he does have a fearsome, no-nonsense reputation and a widely known commitment to Absolute Justice... how did Luffy possibly emerge from that? Smoker reminds himself there's things he doesn't need to know.

Days later, Nico Robin's bounty poster is taken out of circulation. Smoker finally gives up on thinking that Luffy might be a pirate. The man has no need to work outside the law, not when it bends to his will.


	5. Marineford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of our main WWW story being complete, here's the update :)

Vice-admiral smoker is goddamn livid when he's tasked with escorting Luffy to Impel Down.

(But didn't a part of him had long figured that it would always end like this? Hadn't this very moment dragged Smoker from his home, halfway around the world? His gut always told him that Luffy would never make it as a marine. Too wild? Too good? Too free?)

He doesn't bother taking Luffy to his cell, letting the younger man soak in the last rays of sunshine he's going to see for a long time. The thought makes Smoker impossibly angrier and he takes a long drag from his cigars. The deck is filled with people, marines making themselves busy in case they can overhear a snippet of gossip.

Luffy stands firm and decisive, just as sure now as he has ever been in everything else Smoker has seen him stand for. He bites down hard on the cigars. He's furious (with Luffy, with his boss, with a system that would ever imprison such a man -no matter that Smoker _knows_ he's guilty).

"What happened to not associating with pirates, huh?" He accuses, but his irritation rings hollow.

"Some things are more important." Luffy tells him simply, eyes closed to take in the sea breeze.

"More important than your life?! What? The life of a useless pirate?!" Smoker knows it's not the first time Luffy's breaking the rules for 'Fire Fist', but why?

"The life of my brother."

"What do you mean?" The question is a reflex, but Smoker knows immediately. If Luffy's related to Fire Fist -heck, if Luffy considers him half as much nakama as he considers Smoker himself, what's happening right now is unavoidable. He thinks back on Tashigi's words in Alabasta all those years ago.

_I don't know if I could do that._

"Shishishishi."

Smoker had agreed with her, he had. He's rationalize that the good he can do as a marine is worth more than one act of glorious Justice, and all the shit one has to put up with in between. He believes the world is built on compromise and sacrifice and in accepting hard-truths, but he also knows that that is not the world inhabited by Monkey D. Luffy, it never has been.

He remembers Nami's call, she'd sounded desperate, but more than that she'd sounded mutinous. She could've been jailed for half the things she said in that call, demotion would've been a joke. Smoker hadn't let her give him any specifics, hadn't wanted any specifics and shit if Smoker doesn't regret it now. Something is not right in what's happening. Fire Fist's cell isn't even cold yet and Luffy's already being sent to occupy it. A marine vice-admiral.

Smoker knows he's facing a reality he's been trying to avoid since day one. One he's been chasing since the moment he boarded the _Going Merry_ all those years ago. The logic for his actions is sound. Nami had been upset about something involving Luffy and Admiral Kizaru, she is a headstrong woman who doesn't stay with her arms crossed when she's faced with injustice. She's never brought it up again, but last time Smoker stopped by Sabaondy, her silence had been deafening.

He'd still not asked.

He looks at Luffy, no one's taken off his coat yet and Smoker certainly isn't going to be the one to do it. He's looking a little worse for the wear despite having being arrested without fuzz, but his handcuffs are sea stone and its effects are potent. Not that Smoker think those handcuffs, hidden by another marine's jacket, are a significant deterrent. Luffy's a man built for battle, and he's just as vicious as his teacher. _The Watchdog,_ Smoker's heard pirates whisper, _is bloodthirsty._ Even cuffed, he'd give this ship a run for its money.

He doesn't look dangerous though, never has. Smoker remembers him fist-fighting a princess, remembers him dripping blood from a golden hook, remembers quiet midnight calls and remembers him bruised as the Supernova Trials end, standing on the shores of the Archipelago. Smoker doesn't want to feel like he's already remembering a man that has yet to leave. Where would Smoker be today, without Monkey D. Luffy? The man who had started everything. (Is he also the end?)

"You should clock me in the face with the sea stone." He says it casually (what is he doing?), not stirring or shuffling his body away from the same rage-filled posture he'd adopted the moment Luffy came on-board. The man next to him though, startles, chains clinking and eyes wide. "Grab the jute, and steal a sailship. You know where I keep the den-den mushi..." It takes a couple of minutes, where Smoker tries to keep his eyes from wandering to Luffy's face, before the man starts chuckling.

Then he's laughing and laughing. Eyes mirthful and Smoker watches the crew -familiar with the vice-admiral- look at him with awe. Trust Luffy to find cheer even in moments like this one. Smoker's annoyed, but he doesn't dare move when so many eyes are upon them. Whether Sengoku would really believe Luffy bested him in a fight is debateable, but Smoker's definitely not going to jail for it. (Demotion though...)

Much to his irritation -and growing embarrassment- Luffy's laughter takes several minutes to subside. He's hunched over in a way that exposes his handcuffs, the white vest having fallen to the floor in the amusement. Luffy turns to him and lands dark eyes on his fellow vice-admiral and there's so much fondness there, Smoker feels like his loyalty doesn't deserve such appreciation. (He's still not taking a stand and he really should, but he's trying his best. Luffy's guilty, guilty, guilty and is his personality and intentions fair enough to excuse him? Is he being as corrupt as the world when he lets a criminal run free?)

"You're a good guy, Smokey." Luffy tells him, with the exact same confidence he'd spoken when he invited Smoker out to sea. Luffy's unwavering like that, and Smoker feels like no one has seen him so clearly before. Chained hands reach up to touch his tattoo, except this time, Luffy's fingers pushes right underneath the black line. Smoker sees the skin bend and the tiniest gap that forms between the thin metal plate and luffy's tanned skin. A neckl... a collar. A fuckin collar. "There's no running for me, though."

There are no regrets in his eyes, but his shadow seems impossibly long.

Smoker sees red.

* * *

"You knew!" He yells, entering the office where the younger marine is sitting on the couch, massaging his wrists.

Everything about this day is just pissing Smoker the fuck off. First that little shit gets himself arrested, and dumps on Smoker too many fuckin baggage about himself and this Justice they serve. Then Sengoku dismisses him instead of addressing some very real concerns like what the fuck is wrong with this world? And he's supposed to buy that Luffy abandoned Coby, too? Right, Smoker will be demoted back to seaman before something like Luffy leaving a nakama behind happens.

Coby's still here, hesitant and wide-eye and guilty, Smoker's sure. If he's here, it's because he _wants_ to be here.

_I need your help, it's about Luffy..._

Why didn't he listen to Nami, then? He forces down the urge of rubbing his face. He'd told himself whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Luffy is one of the strongest men he knows, someone who's everyday is rewriting history, how much trouble could he get into that he couldn't get himself out of too?

A lot. Plenty. The one that shreds your sould apparently.

The type were he's somehow traded his life for a goddamn pirate.

Smoker wants to know.

"I dont know what you're talking about," the other man deflects, nervous. He clearly hadn't expected company, specially not Smoker, who's fuming. He looks away, dejected and frail and lying, because Smoker has seen him take down 10 men in one move. This little shit could fool the entirety of headquarters if he wanted, but he'd never pull one over Smoker -who'd seen him trail Luffy like a lost puppy long before he was considered a hero. "If you haven't notice I've had a really rough day."

Smoker wants to shake him, hard. He takes a long drag from his cigar, letting all the smoke out at once.

"Don't screw with me brat." Smoker's tone is harsh. "You're just as rotten as the rest of them." That's what Smoker has always thought, isn't it? Always holding some disdain for their loose relationship to rules, for Luffy's never-ending affair with loopholes, incorrigible in his belief that he can always be the exception. (Not this time, though).

For a moment he thinks Coby smiles, and he looks away because he must be imagining this. Nope, he looks again and there it is, soft and pleased. Eyes shining, all thoughts about faking heartbreak and betrayal out the window. In his own way, Coby suddenly reminds him of Luffy right then.

Smoker deflates, collapsing on the adjacent couch next to Coby

"You really think so?" He asks, looking happy. Oh, _why_ is Smoker surrounded by lunatics? Coby looks thoughtful for a moment. "I can probably say the same about you, can't I?" Smoker makes a growling sound from deep within his throat and refuses to engage in this conversation. Side-stepping how he was ready to commit treason a scant few hours ago.

"You're getting him out?"

"Men like my captain don't die, Vice-Admiral." Coby answers evasively, (another lie, the vice-admiral knows). Smoker is thankful because if he cannot help, he can at least not get in the way either. "I think we both know that."

"And the..." He gesture vaguely to his neck, hoping he won't have to specify. Coby's eyes narrow angrily, burning with a hatred Smoker would've considered beneath him.

"It'll be arrange."

Smoker stands up to leave, he's plenty sure that's as best as he's going to get.

* * *

"We're really going?" Tashigi says, even though she holds her clipboard and she's taking roll call of the men heading to Marineford. They stand next to the boarding plank, and the men look a little green. No rookies on this ship, the Navy cannot afford to, with the battle approaching even seasoned seaman are going to have a very hard time pushing back on the pirates -it doesn't mean they don't get scared of what's coming.

(A lot of them were in good terms with the man's whose execution they are meant to protect.)

"Are you suggesting we disobey a direct order?" Smoker answers, eyeing his base and wondering how much the world will have changed when he gets back.

"I just thought that..." But she shrugs, eyes heavy, and Smoker doesn't ask what she thought.


	6. Punk Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge hahaha but I am so happy I can finally share it with you. 'Gut Instincts' was such a joy to write and this is by far my favorite chapter. Smoker's definitely going to be featuring in my work more and more. There's a plot bunny here that's been teasing me, can you guys catch it? ;)

Smoker is not sure what makes him chase Luffy into Punk Hazard.

Well, he knows it isn't what he told his superior (which is doing his job because Luffy is a _pirate)_ but he's unsure as to what actually prompts him to change course on a whim when he catches the _Thousand Sunny's_ radio signal. Fleet Admiral Kuzan has been adamant on never missing a single report on _anything_ where Straw Hat Luffy is involved.

The conspiracy that is hiding in the island is twisted beyond reason. A myriad of cruelness and criminality that drives home why Smoker had originally joined the navy, or perhaps why he has _stayed._ But nothing really starts until he catches sight of Luffy in the blizzard, animatedly chatting with Trafalgar Law. Smoker and Tashigi had gone on ahead to brave the weather -still unaware of the functioning laboratory further away.

"Mister Smoker!" Tashigi cries in alarm.

"Smokey!" Suddenly there's a weight slamming into him and Smoker's out of practice at catching flying human's apparently because when he lands in the snow, wetness seeps into his jacket. There's nothing but a straw hat and a smile in his field of vision. Smoker reacts, clocking Luffy in the face. Luffy's face gives away without trouble, taking away some of the blow's satisfaction.

"Get off me, dammit!" He demands, as he shakes off the cold. He keeps a hand on his jute, eyeing the Emperor of the Sea a little further back. Smoker has always had reservations about the former Warlord, but he specially knows that Kaido hadn't gone quietly and this man (and possibly Luffy depending on whom you asked) had taken down the remanant of an era. That isn't strength Smoker's going to underestimate, but he shouldn't bother, the Surgeon looks in pain.

(Ah, it's good to know someone else suffers from Luffy's copious energy and disregard for basic universal laws.)

"It's been so long!" Two-years actually. Smoker hasn't caught wind nor hair from the former marine since he'd been carried off from the platform in Marineford, unless the newspaper articles count. Smoker never even saw him during the Paramount War, having stayed back guarding the entrance to HQ, (a very important task, he'd argued, and yet he'd still gotten demoted for it).

"Vice-Ad... Luffy." Tashigi acknowledges and Luffy high-fives her, smiling all the way.

"Tashigi!" The woman blushes under the attention, but keeps an eye out on Smoker. She's a commodore now, and she doesn't need Smoker's approval for field decisions but they've been working together too long, he thinks.

"It's good to see you in good spirits, Luffy..." She trails off as Smoker frowns at her, _this_ isn't a get-together party. "...So that we can arrest you?" She keeps her eye on him, as if she's unsure that's what they were _really here to do_ and _why_ is she acting like this isn't the expected pattern of this operation?

"Shishishi. No can do." The man replies flippantly, as if his imminent arrest had been a suggestion. "We're here to kick a clown's butt and piss off Big Mom."

"Luffy-ya, you don't _say that around,_ especially not to _marines_." The other man says it with intention and seriousness, but Smoker recognizes a man who's done with Luffy's bullshit when he sees one.

"Smokey and Tashigi are my friends though!" Tashigi brightens immediately and Smoker wants to facepalm, the noise of a small animal dying escapes Trafalgar Law and Smoker treasures it.

"Piss-off Big Mom?" Smoker echoes. He knows Luffy was in Wano almost a year ago and that through highly controversial and debated circumstances his visit ended with the dismantling of Kaido's rule over the island. Is he picking a fight with _another emperor?_ "Again?" Because it might make more sense than he gives credit to, Big Mom is known to hate Luffy's guts long before he was a pirate gunning for the top.

"Fuck it, we have no time for this."

"Traffy?"

"See ya." Trafalgar places a hand on Luffy's shoulder and the younger pirate barely has time to turn around in question before they're gone.

"Damn it." Smoker bites out.

"Do you think they went far?"

"The Surgeon's range has gotten exponential in the past few years, but I'm pretty sure I know where they're going." There's only one place of note around this side of the island, Tashigi picks up on his train of thought.

"I thought the laboratory here was supposed to be destroyed and abandoned." She says. How simple the world would be if things were always like they were supposed to.

"Let's go."

* * *

"We're not 'teaming up'" Smoker repeats himself. "This is an alliance of _convenience_ to escape our current situation." The logic goes in one ear, dances a little around Luffy's brain, and promptly exits through the other, because the former marine turns towards a darkly bemused Trafalgar Law and says:

"Told you we were friends," and he has the gall to sound _smug._ Trafalgar's eyes are _shining_ as he makes eye contact with Smoker. He grins widely, an expression the Vice-Admiral didn't even think he is capable of.

"Oh, yes, Luffy-ya, I _definitely see it."_ Smoker wants to punch the bastard.

"Smoker?" It's Roronoa's voice that greets them from outside the cell. "Tashigi." He eyes them up and down and laughs at their predicament. "I didn't expect to see marines on this island."

"Zoro!" Luffy screams.

"Roronoa-ya!" Trafalgar sounds incensed. "Where's Vergo?! You were supposed to take him down." Smoker can see where this conversation is going before the swordsman opens his mouth.

"I... got lost."

Luffy rolls around the floor in laughter, chains rattling. The Emperor's face pinches in a way that Smoker finds delightful. Except...

"Vice-Admiral Vergo?" It's Tashigi who voices the question.

"Just get us out of here." Trafalgar tells the swordsman, before turning to Tashigi.

"He's an evil marine guy!" Luffy beats him to the punch, finally having contained his amusement at Roronoa's hopeless sense of direction.

When Trafalgar Law tells him a very abridge version of the story, about a long-dead Joker and an opportunistic Vergo and Dressrosa, Smoker cannot believe it's taken _pirates_ to fix this mess. But then again, hadn't Luffy always been a pirate anyway?

He and his squad get caught up in a rescue and an international broadcast and they're almost done in by poison gas. All through the experience Luffy's conviction and the people he's managed to draw to him build a path of impossibility. (It makes Smoker strangely nostalgic, not that he'd ever say so out loud). Vergo falls to Roronoa's blade. The entire laboratory breaks into pieces at a flick of Trafalgar's wrist. The rest of the Straw Hats Band take down every single minion in blood-thirsty vengeance for the kidnapped children.

Luffy's fight against Ceasar Clown is underwhelming in comparison. When an initial burst of Haki makes the man hesitate, Luffy doesn't. As powerful as his ability is, Ceasar is a scietist - a lab rat - and Luffy's very much a fighter. He has no chance from the beginning. One flaming, solid punch to his stupid face ends the conflict. Smiley is harder to take down, which Smoker finds just sad at this point. Something niggles in the back of his head though, _that idiot's gotten really strong._

Smoker's bothered by the realization.

* * *

In the end, they eat and "celebrate" though Smoker would never admit to that. He doesn't want to stay, much less fraternize with the enemy (no matter what Luffy says), but there's one thing he needs to do. As Coby has Tashigi entertained, his subordinate retelling the marine's own adventures with Luffy to their newest members, Smoker watches Nami bring plates to the kids and waits to catch her attention. Her gaze hardens, but she catches the hint quickly enough. She sets out to walking towards the boats and he follows. The conversation hasn't even started and he's already annoyed.

(He wants to think his irritation is at the navigator's haughty attitude but he knows it's at himself and his own shortcomings, which only serves to make the feeling more bitter.)

Smoker has had 2 years to think about this conversation, but he still doesn't know where to start. Thankfully, Nami clearly does.

"I had an argument with Luffy about you, once." She tells him, and she looks more sad than angry and that's how he knows this conversation is going to be worst than he thought.

_You're his friend, **nakama,** I need your help now! Luffy..._

"He was so happy when he heard they'd reinstated you, told Traffy all about Alabasta. I was so angry." She hasn't been looking at him, standing with her back to him towards their ship. The G5 vessel hasn't docked next to the _Thousand Sunny_ for a long time. "I kept thinking about when I found out about Luffy, watched him bleed and be kicked around by Kizaru and thinking that I needed to do _something._ I needed help, _your help,_ and you didn't even want to listen." Smoker's unmoved, there's nothing the navigator can judge him for that he hasn't already condemned himself. She turns to him, eyes blazing. "And Luffy never stopped counting you as his friend."

"I carried him to Impel Down." And he's not sure why he's trying to prove her point.

"And were going to let him escape, yeah, I know." Her tone's dismissing, _too little, too late_ it seems to say. Smoker's surprise must be telling because Nami rolls her eyes. "Luffy told me. He was defending you. _Smokey's a good guy..._ he's always on about that. You're a good marine, Smoker; but as a man? I'm not so sure."

Smoker would've rather she sucker-punched him.

(She already did, though.)

The vice-admiral has never thought about it like that before. It's not the first time he's reminded of his conversation with Tashigi, when he was just starting to figure out what it meant for Monkey D. Luffy to call you nakama while already more indebted to him than he had ever been to anyone in his life. It's that conversation that he always goes back to, isn't it? To his acknowledgement of a weakness and his denial of it too. Can one really be a good marine without being a good man?

"How can you live around a man that infallible?" Luffy gets beaten down and he's brash and selfish and bratty and a hundred million other stupid things but when it comes to Justice, when it comes to what's _right,_ when it comes to sticking to what he believes in... Smoker has never seen him waiver. It's disconcerting, measuring yourself against such a man.

Smoker's clawed his way to the top of the food chain, following a murky dream from the moment he'd seen the head of Gol D. Roger roll, bleeding life into the Great Pirate Era and ruining Loguetown for any law-abiding citizen in it. He's followed his convictions around the world and faced overwhelming odds, specially for a gruff, outcast marine from the East Blue.

He's saved a lot of people, something he doesn't ever really think about because it's just part of the job. He knows it's long healed but the scar across his face throbs in reminder. Smoker's never considered himself someone afraid to rock the boat, but he's a marine and that's enough. It's enough because he's stood by as a Celestial Dragon shot down a woman because he found her dress offensive. He carried his friend to prison. He burned that island to the ground.

The _Thousand Sunny_ catches his eye, and Smoker wonders for a moment what it would be like to really set out and follow his sense of Justice and _only_ his sense of Justice.

"The same way you live with the people who tried to enslave him." Smoker needs to say it, he has to, because Nami deserves it. He should've listened to her then, even if he was afraid of what she'd ask of him, even if he was afraid he'd have to face that he was going to say no. He should've had the balls to make his betrayal of Luffy black and white and not this mess. Not give Luffy any room to forgive him or understand him, because the truth is that Luffy would've never allowed Smoker to burn.

"I'm..." _sorry._ He bites down and Smoker is too old and jaded to cry, it's been too long and there's been too much, but he thinks that this is the type of thing that makes him want to. He doesn't often think about, he tries to keep Marineford out of his mind for many reasons but the guilt, and the feeling of failure never truly leaves him. It's egged him on and each time the injustices that slip between the cracks bother him more and more.

"It's not me who you should apologize to." Smoker disagrees but his attempt is so pitiful anyway that he can't even bring to argue with her.

"Luffy won't hear a word of this." He hadn't let Smoker ever mention the blow he took for him in Alabasta either.

"Then _show him."_ And Smoker sees how she can be a pirate, all righteous fury and danger and promises of pain, but above all, complete disregard for basic rules. "Smoker, we'll never sail as marines again, but _you do._ Don't mistake me, I could never stomach working for those bastards after what I've seen but... but _you can,_ you can fuck them up from the _inside."_ Smoker barks out a sharp laugh and it startles both of them.

"You are very attached to mutiny." But at least, he's listening this time.

"I meant changing it for the better, Smoker. I think we both know you could do that. Your record is a shining example of marine sacrifice and duty."

"I was also demoted for negligence in battle and suspected of treason." He reminds her, but Nami's not hearing it, as her hand waves his excuses away. He's familiar with this feeling, when impossible things start become plausible, and _will_ makes away. Luffy's crew really is an extension of him, and despite all the years he's known him, Smoker cannot really escape the sphere of influence that had once guided him to liberate two different kingdoms in less than a month. "I've always been a fighter, not a leader."

At this her smile is all teeth and her brow raises in challenge.

"Unless you want Luffy's rule as Pirate King to go unsupervised."

* * *

"I've honored your time in the navy so far, but don't be mistaken, I'm a marine and I uphold Justice. And you're a pirate, and there's only one way this goes." He warns the rubber man long after their celebration has come to an end. Nami's words ring in his ears, but Smoker still knows what it means to be a pirate and the definition hasn't changed just because it's Luffy who wields it. A lot of harm can come from a well-meaning action, a fact that Smoker knows escapes those enslaved to the sea's whims.

Luffy, for all that Smoker cares about him, is a dangerous man and he cannot be allowed to do as he pleases, not when Smoker has never seen anything or anyone who's been succesful in stopping him. In this, he will not budge.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King." Luffy grins, extending a hand to his ship and crossing the distance from the shore in one smooth move.

"Like hell you are. I won't let you go that far." Smoker grumbles from the snow.

"We'll see if you can stop me, shishishishi." The ship is turning around, Luffy maneuvering to keep Smoker in his line of vision.

Smoker's unit is very familiar with the former Vice-Admiral and he's definitely going to have to talk to them about saluting pirates, but Luffy's never really lost that air about him -even if it's strange to see him without his coat. This is the first time Smoker has seen him without it, actually.

(Maybe regulating him isn't such a bad idea, there's the warlords right? Though that system is faulty, there's a lot there that can improve, like the vetting process, after Crocodile and Moria...)

"The straw-hat is oddly fitting, isn't it?" Tashigi murmurs next to him, smiling widely. "I can't believe we've sailed with pirates." Smoker thinks back on their induction to the Grand Line.

"Don't remind me," he grouches, "I knew insanity would follow him, but this is just ridiculous."

"Take care, Smokey, Tashigi!"

The scene strikes him familiarly and then Smoker remembers Luffy wishing well at Impel Down.

"Don't act like it's going to be a fuckin social call!" And then, in a burst of insanity, the _Thousand Sunny_ is gone.

"Do you think he's ran into Sakazuki, yet?" Tashigi asks curiously.

"I don't want to be there for their meeting." Is all he says, eyes on the horizon as if he could still catch a glimpse of the galleon. Smoker needs to get stronger, Luffy hasn't been sitting around if Ceasar Clown had been barely a warm-up for him. (And he needs to think on Nami's words and they're making more and more sense as time passes and he's sure it's him falling into the crazy and not the pirate making sense.)

"What charges are we adding to the list?" He asks Tashigi, mind already piecing together what his report's going to look like and how Luffy and his band of merrymaking escaped -preferably without getting another demotion.

"Breaking and entering. Entrance to an area declared out of bounds. Assault on civillians." Tashigi reads off her clipboard (and where did that thing come from?). "The guys were asking if we were going to pin him with collusion of kidnapping and massive creation and distribution of a lethal weapon. HQ's probably going to want to keep the whole rescued kids to themselves."

"Leave everything he didn't do out of it, he doesn't need help in amassing crimes." Smoker scoffs. "Everything else we pin on the clown." Luffy might've not deserved his last execution, but he's certainly earned the next one and Smoker knows the way the world works.

(He also thinks that it'd be a disservice to invalidate Luffy's choice.

He wants to be a pirate? Smoker will give him the full pirate experience, one-track minded marine hunter included.

They don't call him the White Chase for nothing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap!
> 
> What's cool about this is that it shows the crew after the events of Marineford (small time epilogue anybody?). I've got so much stuff in mind still, but right now Justice and Freedom is at the forefront of my mind and The Worth of A Quirk is trying to eat me up inside. I thought about writing out Punk Hazard Arc from the crew's perspective (but I think House of the Lost has it covered).
> 
> I might wait for Wano to be over and write that arc (I haven't seen it yet lol, too much time writing).
> 
> I thought about making a Tashigi-centered fic regarding the very different relationship she'd have with Zoro being a marine and her looking identical to Kuina. (I'm pretty partial to this one.)
> 
> I thought about Akainu guys, in WWW I love him, he's awesome. I don't usually share my behind the scenes reasoning for a lot of things, mostly because I like to leave some things to your interpretation but... in WWW, Akainu receives a huge blow from Whitebeard, which here I realize, has apparently impaired him enough to lose his fight against Aokiji -who escapes Marineford with the least amount of injuries.
> 
> (It felt like I was the one reading -instead of writing- the discovery, lol. I want to do something with that, I just, don't know what yet but it makes me giddy.)
> 
> The only ongoing WIPs in the WWW universe right now are WoSA and the epilogue series.
> 
> Let me know if any of these ideas rings a bell for you or if there's something else you'd like me to explore :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's as invested in WWW as me and has followed this story, you guys are giving me life during Quarantine. Take lots of care and I'm sending you all the good vibes !
> 
> xo,
> 
> Dana

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
